En natt i Seaside Heights
by jonnaknoxville
Summary: Efter en blöt kväll på krogen bestämmer sig Jersey Shore-gänget för att spela "Sanning eller konsekvens". Pauly och Vinny blir utmanade, och det slutar inte riktigt som de tänkt sig. /SLASH/ gillar du inte - läs inte!


Jag äger ingenting. Läs och skicka sedan en kommentar (:

_Sorry for not writing in English. If really want to, I'll translate it. Just send me a comment and tell me._

Pauly studerade sin egen spegelbild. Som vanligt såg man skitsnygg ut. Var man ego så var man. Han kollade på klockan; 23.19. Alltså var taxin här om tio minuter. Dags för det vita linnet att ersättas av en t-shirt. Han höjde rösten och skrek genom huset: "It's t-shirt tiiiiiiime!". Han hörde Vinny och Ronnie stämma in i den falska sången och hur Mike skrattade inifrån sitt rum. En skarpt röd tröja med svart tryck spände nu över den muskulösa överkroppen. Det nystylade håret fick sällskap av en ordentlig dusch av parfym och han drack ur ölflaskan. Han hörde ett tutande utanför och han visste att det var taxin som skulle ta dem till Karma. Ännu en gång höjde han rösten och skrek "Cab's are here! C'mon y'all. Cab's are here!".

Efter en helgalen natt på Karma stapplade de allesammans genom dörren. Det hade varit riktigt bra natt, en utan Sammi och Ronnies bråkande, en skillad DJ och massor av sprit. Konstigt nog hade Mike ingen tjej med sig hem, men Pauly brydde sig inte. Roligt att 'familjen' kunde ha roligt en natt utan en massa främlingar. Alla samlades i köket samtidigt som mackor gjordes och högljutt skratt hördes hela tiden. Plötsligt hördes Snookis röst och hon skrek: "Let's play Truth or Dare!". Alla instämde gillande med hennes förslag och alla förflyttade sig till vardagsrummet.

Jag börjar, sa Snooki.

Okej, "Truth or Dare", Snooks? sa Mike.

Dare!

Hmm.. Du ska suga av mitt långfinger.

Den var ju lätt.

Vilda busvisslningar utbröt då Snooki sög av Mikes långfinger. Pauly kunde inte hålla sig för skratt. Han såg att det hon gjorde med honom gick direkt till hans snopp. Hon slutade och han undrade för sig själv om det kanske var så att det var Snooki och Mike som skulle sova i the smushroom i natt.

Okej, min tur, fortsatte Mike, med en lätt röd färg i ansiktet.

Truth or Dare, sa Pauly.

Truth.

Okej. Kommer du och Snooki dela säng i natt?

Pauly log ett stort vitt leende mot honom och Vinny höjde på sina ögonbryn mot Snooki. Mike hostade till och verkade ha tappat talförmågan för ett ögonblick. Men han snabbade sig att svara:

Hrm, man vet aldrig. Ingen kan stå emot The Situation. Vad säger du, Snooks?

Du, jag nöjer mig inte med vad som helst. Jag har klass!

Alla skrattade hysteriskt och Mike kysste Snooki på kinden. Pauly kände att det var sin tur att göra något så han harklade sig och sa:

Min tur.

Okej, Pauly. Truth or Dare? sa Jenni

Dare, helt klart.

Då ska du.. hm, nu ska vi ta något jobbigt... Du ska kyssa toalettstolen.

Paulys leende dog ut och han glodde på Jenni som låg dubbelvikt på soffan.

Haha, nej, jag skojar bara. Du behöver inte kyssa toalettstolen. Du kan, kyssa.. Vinny.

Han tittade på henne för att se om hon skojade denna gången. Men det gjorde hon inte. Aja, det var bara att bita ihop och göra det. En utmaning var en utmaning. Han sneglade på Vinny, som fnittrade lite samtidigt som han tittade på honom. Visserligen var de bästa vänner i huset, och gjort massor tillsammans. Alla andra och de själva visste att det var lite bromance över det. Men vadå, han älskade grabben. Men frågan var om det inte skulle bli awkward imorgon när alkoholruset var över och de insåg vad som hänt. Äh, det var ett senare problem.

Han tog ett djup andetag och ställde sig upp och den fnittrande skaran tystnade tvärt och han gick över till Vinny som satt i soffan. När han passerade Ronnie sa han: "Du tänker väl inte gör det, bro?". Men Pauly ignorerade honom och satte sig snabbt ner jämte Vinny, han såg en aning osäker ut, men han brydde sig inte om det. Han lutade sig mot honom fångade upp hans läppar i en kyss. Runt omkring skrek alla, men Pauly kunde bara tänka på Vinny. Hans mjuka läppar och hans maskulina doft.

Kyssen var inte lång, men det räckte för att Pauly skulle inse vad som faktiskt hände. Han var inte så himla berusad, så han visste definitivt vad han gjorde, och definitivt vad han kände. Eller ja, vad kände han? Frågan var vad han inte kände. Inte äckel, eller något sådant. Konstigt nog gjorde han det inte. Han tittade på Vinny som försiktigt log emot honom. Han verkade inte heller ha något emot det. Undra hur full han var. Deras relation hade blivit djupare sen Italien. Där hade deras bromance verkligen synts, men det hade inte varit något allvarligt. Vad var detta nu då?

Leken fortsatte och han tittade på medan Ronnie strippade, när Deena flashade ena bröstet och hur Sammi och Jenni gjorde sugmärken på varandra. Men när alla gjort en utmaning var, så började folk bli trötta. Sakta började alla röra sig mot sina rum. Sammi, Jenni och Deena i ett, Mike och Ronnie tillsammans och han själv med Vinny och Snooki. De hade rummet på övervåningen, och de andra sov där nere. Snooki började, bokstavligen, krypa upp för trappan. Hon fnittrade hysteriskt och kröp ner i sin säng. Han kravlade av sig byxorna, strumporna och t-shirten och kröp ner under täcket.

Efter några minuter kom även Vinny in i rummet. Pauly log mot honom och räckte handen mot honom och sa: "du kan väl ligga hos mig?". Han log och höjde med ena ögonbrynet. Egentligen ville han bara se hur Vinny reagerade. Han skrattade till snabbt och sa med en sensuell röst: "Om du vill, så gärna för mig". Pauly blev lite förvånad när Vinny kröp ner under hans täcke. Men det var bara att gilla läget. De tittade in i varandras ögon och låg väldigt nära varandra. Plötsligt möttes deras läppar och han blev överraskad. Han drog sig undan, men inte av anledningen att han inte ville, utan viskade:

Tänk om någon ser oss?

Alla sover, och jag kan garantera att Snooki inte hör oss. Hon sover som en stock. Det gör hon alltid när hon druckit.

Han nickade och kysste honom igen. Denna gången var det lite mer fart i den, och den var vildare. Deras tungor brottades med varandra och händer vandrade längs den nakna huden. Pauly visste inte riktigt vad som hände, men det kändes helt okej. Mer än okej, skitbra. Vinny kysste hans hals och han rös till. Han fortsatte ner mot hans bröst och lät tungan glida över hans en bröstvårta. Han kände hur hans erektion blev mer och mer påtaglig för varje sekund. Men han visste att han inte var den enda, för han kunde känna Vinny.

Han hade aldrig trott det skulle kännas så här bra att vara med en kille. Eller ja, det var ju inte vilken kille som helst, utan Vinny. Pauly flämtade till när han kände Vinnys tunga göra ett spår från hans navel och längs med hans tatuerade revben. Deras läppar möttes igen och Pauly nafsade på hans underläpp samtidigt som han vände sig i sängen, så att han fick Vinny under sig. Han gränslade honom och tittade ner på Vinny. Han låg med stängda ögon och andades tungt. Pauly böjde sig över honom, fångade honom i en intensiv kyss samtidigt som han gned skrevet emot Vinnys.

Han gjorde cirkelformade rörelser och lät händerna vandra fritt över Vinnys ganska slanka kropp. Han lade sig över honom och placerade ena knät mellan hans lår. Han tryckte sin hårda penis mot Vinnys egna erektion. Han såg att svetten började göra sig påmind, hans mage hade ett tunt lager av vattendroppar. Pauly tyckte det var otroligt sexigt och höjde sina höfter ifrån hans kropp. Med ena handen drog han av Vinnys kalsonger, och sina egna. Vinny tittade på honom, med mörkt bruna ögon som utstrålade lust. Han lät sina höfter sänka sig igen och deras erektioner stötte samman.

Ett unisont ljud kom från båda. Pauly log mot Vinny som hade sina händer på hans rumpa, lätt kramande. Pauly visste att det var dags snart, och sträckte sig mot nattduksbordet. Han öppnade lådan och tog ut en kondom. Han flyttade sig tillbaka och började öppna det lilla paketet. Han hörde Vinnys röst som sa:

Är du säker på det här?

Hm?

Är du säker på att du vill?

Du, det är jag som ska fråga dig den frågan.

Han trädde kondomen över sin penis och påtade isär hans lår. Han började närma sig Vinnys rumpa men hejdade sig i sin rörelse och sa:

Ehm, det här kommer att göra ont.

Men hallå! Du kan inte bara köra in kuken sådär. Du måste förbereda honom, skrek Snooki.

Både Pauly och Vinny stelnade till och tittade mot Snookis säng. Där låg hon och tittade på dem. Pauly hade all lust i världen att dra täcket över dem, men hejdade impulsen. Hon hade redan sett dem, så det fanns ingen mening. Det kändes nedrigt att någon skulle behöva berätta vad de skulle göra, men han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle göra. Han kände både kroppen och penisen pulsera, men han bet ihop tänderna och sa:

Okej, Snooks, hur ska vi göra?

Orden fastnade nästan i halsen på honom och han vågade inte titta henne i ögonen. Men hon fnittrade bara och fortsatte:

Du måste förbereda honom.

Vadå?

Pauly, ibland är du så dum i huvudet. Eftersom du ska köra in din dick i hans röv måste du mjuka upp hans hål.

O... kej..

Använd fingrarna!

Pauly svalde och visste precis vad hon menade. Men han kunde inte förmå sig att göra det under Snookis vakande blick. Han höjde rösten och sa:

Du måste gå ut, Snooks.

Va?

Jag kan inte göra något när du är här.

Wääh! Jag som ville titta!

Snooki reste sig upp ur sängen och gick ut. Hon stängde dörren nästan, men lät den glipa lite. Pauly visste inte riktigt om Vinny var okej. Han tittade ner på honom och kysste hans solbruna bringa och lät ena handen leta en tub med glidmedel under sängen. Han fiskade upp den, tryckte ut en klick på sina fingrar och smetade ut det. Plötsligt hörde han hur någon från nedervåningen pratade rätt högt:

Boo, vad gör du här? sa Jenni

Vinny och Pauly har sex. Jag blev utslängd ifrån rummet, svarade Snooki.

Pauly hörde hur det blev tyst för en sekund där nere, men sen sa Jenni "ja, det var ju väntat. Boo, du kan ligga hos mig". Han brydde sig helt ärligt inte om vad de andra tyckte.

Han lät pekfingret glida över hans ingång och kände hur Vinny ryckte till lite, men hur han pressade sig neråt. Pauly tryckte sakta in sitt finger samtidigt som han kysste hans mage. Pauly rörde sitt finger fram och tillbaka och lät försiktigt ett andra finger tryckas in. Vinny flämtade till, men pressade sig emot hans fingrar. Han arbetade med fingrarna och plötsligt grävde han in sina fingrar i hans hårbotten. Pauly visste precis var det var, han vinklade fingret och stök med den över prostatan.

Pauly gillade hur Vinny krökte sin rygg när han gjorde så, men han kunde knappt hålla sig längre. Han drog sakta ur sina fingrar och placerade penisen i position. Han tog tag med ena handen om hans höft och den andra om hans midja. Sakta, men ändå bestämt, förde han in den och Vinny stönade under honom. Pauly stönade högt. Han var så trång och varm, och det kändes underbart. Han tittade på Vinny, som andades tungt och med ihopknipna ögon. Pauly fick lite panik och sa:

Vin, ska jag sluta? Gör det ont?

Nej, sluta inte.

Pauly rörde sig sakta och drog sig sakta bakåt. Försiktigt sköt han framåt igen och han kände en lättnad då Vinny stönade istället för att, typ gråta. Han tog det lite försiktigt i någon minut, men när han hörde Vinnys röst säga: "harder, please". Han gjorde som han blev tillsagd och snabbade på med rörelsen och la lite mer kraft i den. Både han och Vinny flämtade snart i kapp tillsammans med höga stönande ekandes i rummet. Han kände hur trycket byggdes upp inom honom och när Vinny kom, med ett utdraget stön och hans cum landade på Paulys mage. Han kände hur han själv exploderade inuti Vinny och kollapsade ovanpå honom.

Han han drog sig ur Vinny och tittade in hans bruna ögon. De var mjuka och utstrålade något som gjorde så att han blev alldeles varm inuti. Han kysste hans ljust rosa läppar och fick den besvarad. Han drog täcket över dem båda och lade sig sedan till rätt jämte honom. Vinny omfamnade honom bakifrån och kysste hans axel. Han hörde honom viska: "Jag älskar dig, Paul".

Han vände sig om mot honom och sa: "Jag älskar dig också, Vincent". Han kysste honom med en passion han aldrig känt förut.

När han låg i Vinnys armar hörde han plötsligt hur någon högljutt gick upp för trappan samtidigt som de sa:

Det finns inget chans i helvete att de skulle göra det! frustade Ronnie.

Jag blev för fan utslängd dör att de skulle göra det, kontrade Snooki.

Pauly insåg inte vad som hände förens alla i hela huset vällde in i rummet och någon tände ljuset. Alla blinkade förvånat när de såg sina två vänner i armarna på varandra.

Vad var det jag sa? De har ju för fan knullrufs också! Skrek Snooki och klappade i händerna.

Pauly borrade in ansiktet i bröstet på Vinny och hörde honom säga:

Ja, om ingen vill kolla på när vi har sex igen så är det bäst att ni går.

Eh, ja, nej.. hördes spridda mummel från skaran-

Och det är bäst för er att inge är emot detta, fortsatte Vinny. För jag och Pauly är fuck ing boyfriends!

Nej nej, älska vem du vill.. sa Ronnie och gick ur rummet.

Resten av dem följde efter honom, men Snooki lade sig i sin säng. Hon kröp ihop under täcket och tittade emot dem och sa:

Ska ni ha sex igen? För den här gången går jag inte ut.

Vi får se, Snooks. Vill du vara med? sa Pauly med en hes stämma.

Är du seriös?

Nej, det är jag inte. Sov nu. Inget mer spännande händer i natt.

Wäääh!

Pauly blinkade emot Vinny och pussade honom lätt på munnen och kröp närmare honom. Vinny fångade honom i en kyss och han lät sina händer smeka hans revben. De hörde Snookis tjuta "fucking god var ni är söta" och de skrattade innan de sa: "godnatt Snooki".

De visste att hon fortfarande studerade dem, men ingen av dem brydde sig. Pauly gäspade stort och lutade huvudet emot Vinnys bröst och andades in hans maskulina doft. Han kysste hans bröst en gång och viskade "godnatt". Han kände hur Vinnys starka armar slöt sig runt hans rygg och kramade honom. "Sov gott" viskade han tillbaka.

Pauly log emot Vinnys hud och kände sig lyckligare än han någonsin känt sig. Han drog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen och började drömmar om sin underbara pojkvän.


End file.
